You're Leaving? One Shot
by QueenLePuff
Summary: Kagamine Rin and Len are brothers and sisters (not twins). Rin is always clumsy and idiotic. Which is why Len have always hated her. She depends on him for everything and gets him annoyed. He wants her to disappear.. and she will. [Stupid summaries. Just read the fanfic.]


**Since I have no life and there's nothing to do on a typical Tuesday afternoon. I wanted to write a fanfiction for Rin and Len with the storyline of Wasureyuki. **

**It's a oneshot and it the manga is definitely a lot better than my idiotic fanfiction. **

**Yes, Len and Rin in this story will be brothers and sisters, but not twins. Sorry if you were hoping they were twins, but not in this one shot. **

**Len will be a grade older than Rin. **

**And in my opinion, the manga ended with my crying.. so, maybe the way I write it won't be as depressing, but I hope it will. I hope. **

**Anyways, please enjoy. **

* * *

**You're.. Leaving?**

Len's POV

In this world, there are so many things I hate. My parents arguing. The never ending days of snow. Kids with nothing in their brains. Stupid school. Noisy girls. However, there are nothing in this world I hate more than my younger sister, Kagamine Rin.

"Hey Len! Your sister is here!" my friend, Kaito, shouted.

I walked out my classroom to see her standing there with her head down.

"Didn't I tell you so many times never to come visit my classroom?" I scolded her.

"I-I kinda left my d-dictionary at.. home," she stuttered.

"What is with you? Always so clumsy. Here's mine's."

I handed her my dictionary and watched her say "thank you" and "sorry".

My sister, Rin, is dumb, slow, and klutzy. She's always jumpy and overly careful not to step on people's shoes. Ever since we were young, she has always followed me with a big stupid smile on her face.

She started to walk away, but when she turned, she fell on the floor. Yes, she tripped over her own feet. **(A/N In the manga, she did fall/trip, but there was some random crap in the middle that I didn't feel like adding in..)** And of course, I had to be the one that takes her to the infirmary.

*Time skip to the infirmary*

"She sprained her ankle, so, please walk with her," the nurse said.

I had no choice but to nod in agreement. As we walked out the infirmary she decided to apologize to me. She's always apologizing, but that doesn't help anything. Two words can't change the past. It's always me who cleans up the mess she makes. She can't even handle herself.

"Go get your bag!" I yelled at her, "We are going home."

She smiled at me, delighted and walked to her classroom.

*Time skip to walking home*

It was snowing as always and super cold.

"I-I have an umbrella," Rin said as she started to pull out a bright orange umbrella.

"Now, I have to share an umbrella with you? That's quite sad." I said in annoyance.

She giggled and continued walking.

"Well, what are you laughing at?" I asked a bit curious.

"It's just that we haven't walked home together for ages."

"People don't do that anymore once they reach junior high, idiot."

"I guess," she replied "but I'm happy."

No matter how harshly I treat her, she always follows me. She's never complained about anything and never seemed to be mad at me.

"You know," she began "We use to walk together when we were in elementary school. Remember?"

"No, I don't remember."

"Oh, okay"

However, I knew it. I knew it better than anyone, of course.

"Hey! You two!" I heard someone shout, "Are you going home together?"

I turned around to see a blue hair boy holding ice cream in his hands. Even in the coldest weather, Kaito would not give up ice cream. It's like his life.

"Rin sprained her ankle. So, I have to walk her home."

I looked beyond Kaito and saw two girls with hearts floating around them behind Kaito. Well, he is popular and loved by many girls.

"You should get going," I continued, "your fangirls are waiting for you."

"Hmph. This is probably why girls don't like you, Len. Always so cold," he said.

"Mind your own business, Kaito," I mumbled to myself while glaring at him.

"Oooh. Scary.." he said and patted Rin.

"Well, since you insist, Len. I'll get going. Catch you guys later," he said while walking away.

Rin was blushing and of course, we all know what that means.

"Rin, what do you see in that guy? He's just a player. Dating every girl."

"N-no he's not!"

She fell in love with Kaito a few months ago, but never works herself to tell him how she feels. She's always feeling down about it and comes to me to cry about it.

"He a-always have a smile on his face," she finally said. "Even though he may be popular and stuff, but he's always so kind to me. He's a really wonderful guy."

"That doesn't matter. You still don't have the courage of asking him out. What's the point of liking him? One day, you'll just come back crying."

Typical Rin. She can't do anything without me.

"I-I'll confess!" She blurted. "I'll confess to Kaito"

I stared at her wide-eyed.

*Time skip to home*

"You're late," my mother said as I walked into the house.

"Rin sprained her ankle and I had to walk her home."

"I see."

I hate snow. Once it's cold, it's hard to walk in. Ever since I was a kid, there was nothing good that I can remember. I can't wait to be free of it all.

Normal POV

*Time skip to Rin's confession*

"I do think you're cute, Rin-chan. However, I don't see you as anything, but a sister."

"O-oh. It's okay! U-uhm. I'm moving away anyways. So, I only wanted to tell you how I feel. Nothing much. Haha"

"Thanks"

Len's POV

*Time skip to a random hallway where Rin is crying*

"How idiotic are you? You actually went and confessed."

Rin turned around and her eyes were watery. Her face is red and her smile isn't there anymore.

"You could have just remembered Kaito as a nice guy. But you just had to ruin it and hear his lame excuse."

"B-but I feel so relieved," Rin finally said. "I was able to let it out."

She finally smiled and said, "thanks Len."

Very soon, Rin will be gone.

**(A/N Just felt like being random and seeing if you're curious yet... Mwahaha. Ok ok, continue..)**

*Time skip to Len walking down a hallway*

(People talking in a classroom)  
"Seriously! I didn't see that confession coming! I know I say "hi" to her every now and then. But seriously, Rin-chan thinks that she could come and confess to me. What is wrong with her?!"

"What a heart breaker, Kaito"

"I'm telling you. She crossed the line!"

"U-uh. H-hey, Kaito. L-Len is r-"

_SLAM_

_CLATTER_

"Wh-" Kaito began, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Whatever you just said. Take all of that back!"

"What?! You say the same things yourself!" Kaito defended.

"SHUT UP. First of all, you don't know shit about Rin! Nobody can make fun of her except for me!"

"What? Moran!"

*Flash Back*

That day was also snowing.

"Mom! Dad! Guess what?! I was the only one in my grade that got a good grade!"

"Go away, Len!" they yelled back.

My parents weren't lovey dovey like other parents. They were always arguing with each other.

"B-but. Look here, I got a.."

_SMACKS_

"Didn't we tell you to go away? Don't you ever listen!?"

I ran. I want to disappear. I want to go somewhere far far away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I heard a sweet voice from behind.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! GO AWAY"

Even so I said that, she continued to follow me. The snow got heavier and it became darker and darker. Sometimes I would look over my shoulder and see her big, idiotic smile coming from her face.

"Why.. are you still following me?"

Such an idiot.

No matter how many times I  
yell at her,  
made fun of her,  
been a jerk to her..

She's _always_ been by my side.

"Let's go home together, Len."

The truth is, I've known all along. I can not live without, Rin. I am the one who needs her more than anything.

*Back to the present. In the infirmary*

"YOU'RE AWAKE, LEN!"

"Where am I?"

"In the infirmary! I heard sensei said that you got beat up by Kaito! Why?"

I blushed and said, "just so you know, it has nothing to do with you."

She smiled and giggled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"B-because! You're always so kind to me, Len!"

I chuckled.

"You really are an idiot, Rin."

*Time skip to the next day at train station*

"Thanks for sending me off!" Rin said in a cheery voice.

"I'm only here to kill time."

She smiled.

"Oh? Hehee. If only mom and dad could come.. that would have been great."

She looked at her watch.

"Oh! I have to go."

"Okay, see ya," I replied.

Please.. stay happy, Rin.

"Good-bye, Onii-chan!"

I smiled.

I wish you the best, my dearest, beloved, little sister (onee-chan).

* * *

**This manga is the second saddest manga I've ever read. And again, I'm tearing up from writing this. -.- What a loser I am. **

**Be a man, Ange. Be a man. **

**Oh no, now I'm talking to myself. This is horrible. **

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW. **

**I suck at writing in general. ._. **

**Why? **

**Well, don't ask why. I just do.**

**Grr. I'm disappointed that I didn't write as well as I hoped I would. **

**Put more feelings in it. Put more feelings.**

**Be a nerd, Ange. Be a nerd!**

**LALALLALALALA.**

**Please review, I will give you a cookie. **

**I know you love cookies. **

**Don't deny it.**

**I know you do..**

**I know you do...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Okay, well, have a nice day.. AFTER reviewing my fanfiction. **

**Thank you..**

**I love you..**

**forever..**

**and ever..**

**..**

**I'm tired..**

**Okay okay, bye! **

**I love you!**


End file.
